Le Coeur de l'Innoncence
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Leena et Reiya sont deux jeunes femmes du même âge, nées le même jour mais à 1 siècle de différence. Leena est traquée par les Akumas, tandis que Reiya, manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture, se retrouve dans le monde des Exorcistes... ABANDONNEE
1. Tout commença à Haven

Tout commença à Haven, petit village d'Irlande, au 19e siècle.

Une guerre débutée depuis des centaines d'années atteignait son apogée : Exorcistes, apôtres de Dieu, contre les Enfants de Noé et leur prince, le Comte Millénaire.

Tout commença donc avec cette fin de journée d'été, qui avait été chaude et sèche.

Oui, avec cette jeune fille aux étranges cheveux rouges et aux yeux émeraudes.

Leena.

Elle courait, tenant d'une main un panier rempli de légumes, de l'autre sa robe sale. La jeune femme rentrait de champs, où elle avait travaillé depuis le lever du jour. D'habitude, cela continuait bien plus tard, mais son employeur l'avait lâchée pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi aller voir le nouveau phénomène du village.

L'arrivée d'un Exorciste.

Depuis quelque temps, un soi-disant démon rôdait autour d'Haven. D'habitude, Leena ne prêtait pas attention à des rumeurs aussi idiotes, mais cette fois, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose la regardait et qu'une aura glacée traînait aux alentours de chez elle. La jeune fille préférait l'ignorer, mais restait l'œil ouvert malgré elle la nuit. De plus, quelques autres adolescentes de son âge avaient disparu…

Leena arriva près de l'unique taverne du village, le seul endroit où un Exorciste pouvait espérer trouver une chambre. Habituée, elle arriva par la porte de derrière, se lava les mains et le visage, prenant le temps de changer de vêtements.

- Leena, dépêche-toi, on a besoin de toi dans la salle !

- J'arrive !

Eh oui, son deuxième boulot était celui de serveuse. La jeune femme prit le temps de cacher sa tignasse rouge, que tout le village avait en horreur, avant de prendre un plateau et de rentrer dans l'auberge en elle-même. La salle était bondée. Tout le monde commandait quelque chose, juste pour rester à regarder l'Exorciste. Leena virevoltait entre les tables, de la salle à la cuisine, accomplissant sa tâche avec méthode. Lorsque pour la dixième fois elle faisait l'aller retour, elle LE vit.

Habillé de l'uniforme des Exorcistes, il était assis dans un coin reculé de la salle, dans l'ombre. Le chef du village et les parents des disparues lui parlaient avec fièvre, mais il n'avait pas l'air de franchement les écouter, s'appuyant sur sa main. Un peu plus âge que Leena il avait des yeux bridés, un teint pâle et de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Le manche d'un sabre dépassait dans son dos.

Un père se tourna du côté de la jeune femme, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Serveuse, à boire !

Leena était la seule à être inoccupée. Ce fut donc elle, au grand dam de ses concurrentes (et de son désespoir personnel) qui s'approcha du bel Exorciste. Les mains moites, elle se faufila entre les tables, manquant de trébucher lorsqu'une femme tenta de lui faire un croche-pied.

Les yeux noirs de l'Exorciste stoppèrent leur examen de la bougie posée au milieu de la table pour se poser sur la fine silhouette de Leena. On aurait dit une danseuse, s'aventurant dans un théâtre de marionnettes grotesques. Elle s'arrêta devant la table, les joues rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

- Trois chopes de bière, décida le maire. Et…. ?

L'Exorciste fit la moue avant de prononcer d'une voix grave :

- Un verre d'eau.

Leena osa le regarder et ouvrit de grands yeux.

L'épée… elle était lumineuse ! Ou plutôt, une fine lumière blanche se dégageait du fourreau, mais personne ne semblait la voir à part elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Bi-bien.

Leena fit demi-tour et courut presque jusqu'à la cuisine, espérant se trouver un abri contre le regard ténébreux de l'Exorciste, qui ne la quittait plus des yeux.

La lune brillait haut dans le ciel lorsque Leena pus enfin rentrer chez elle. Enfin, ce qu'elle considérait comme une maison sans en être une : un simple cabanon de bois. Un coup de vent souleva les pans de sa robe, la faisant frissonner. Cette aura glaciale…

- Attention !

Leena sentit qu'on la soulevait de terre, tandis qu'une explosion retentissait juste à côté d'elle. Dans la nuit, elle aperçut juste une chose blanche et noire, difforme même si ayant une vague forme humaine. Les bras qui l'avaient soulevé la posèrent délicatement à terre. Leena se rendit alors compte de la présence de l'Exorciste.

- Monsieur l'Exorciste !

- Pars d'ici.

- C'est quoi ce monstre ? Vous allez le combattre tout seul ?!

- Pars !

Les jambes de Leena refusaient obstinément de bouger. Non seulement elle avait peur pour elle, mais aussi pour l'Exorciste. La chose éclata d'un rire sinistre et se mit en pleine lumière. Un II noir s'étalait sur sa poitrine blanche.

- Alors c'est toi ? Je me disais bien que je t'avais vu quelque part ! Au fait, tuer le traqueur qui t'accompagnait m'a permis de gagner un niveau !

La voix criarde du monstre contrastait avec son horrible corps. Leena, horrifiée par la chose, était tétanisée. L'Exorciste, voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à bouger, poussa un soupir et sortit son katana.

- Allons-y, Mugen. Innocence… Activée !

La lame se mit à briller encore plus fort, sous les yeux médusés de Leena. Innocence ? Le mot faisait écho en elle, sans qu'elle puisse deviner pourquoi. Le combat commença, titanesque. L'Exorciste, contre toute attente, menait la danse. Son sabre avait entamé une chorégraphie mortelle, enchaînant les assauts. Mais le monstre continuait à rire.

- Erreur, exorciste, erreur !

Il se fondit en sable, puis en eau, et en un liquide sombre, qui fit frissonner Leena. Pendant tout l'affrontement, elle n'avait pas osé bougé. La bouche sèche, elle observait avec fascination l'Exorciste. Un peu du liquide sombre se précipita vers elle. La voix du monstre jaillissait de nulle part.

- Crève !

Leena ne pouvait pas bouger.

Tout aurait pu finir ainsi, dans une forêt. Le monde aurait sombré, et l'Exorciste aurait fini par mourir, mais bien plus tôt.

Mais notre Kanda national se décida à sauver quelqu'un (pour une fois).

Une traînée sanglante se traça sur le torse de l'Exorciste, qui avait tenté en vain de parer le poison mortel. Leena le regarda s'écrouler à côté d'elle. Des étoiles noires commençaient à se former sur sa poitrine.

- Idiote… Je t'avais dit de dégager.

- Tu vas mourir, Exorciste !

Le monstre repartit dans un rire criard. Le cœur de Leena rata un battement. Du sang. L'Exorciste allait mourir si elle ne tentait pas quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de lui, une main sur la bouche.

- Monsieur l'Exorciste…

- Kanda. Je m'appelle Yû Kanda.

Leena, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet de l'horreur, sentit la panique s'infiltrer en elle. Non. Tout, mais pas ça.

- Kanda…

Des larmes commencèrent à dégouliner sur ses joues. Le rire du monstre vint en rajouter une couche.

- Tu as bien failli m'avoir, exorciste, mais tu es fini ! Dans quelques instants, tu vas exploser !

C'en était trop.

- NON !!

Une lumière blanche jaillit de Leena, éclairant toute la clairière. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle laissa ses sentiments la submerger toute entière.

Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux. L'Exorciste était de nouveau debout. Sa plaie était refermée, les étoiles sur sa peau avaient disparu. Le monstre parut déstabilisé.

- Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que cette gamine est… !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'il fut tranché en deux. Kanda, particulièrement irritable (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude), n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le découper.

- Kanda ? C'était quoi cette chose ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il se retourna vers elle, le visage grave.

- C'était un Akuma. Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu as purifié le poison. Peut-être que…

- Une exorciste ?!

- Leena va devenir exorciste ?

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le village. Le matin même, Leena était arrivée à l'auberge, souriante. Le tenancier lui avait adressé un regard mauvais, auquel elle avait répondu par un sourire.

- Va te mettre au boulot.

- Désolée, mais je ne travaillerais plus ici. Je quitte le village.

Aucun regret ne laissait place dans ses paroles.

Kanda releva la tête en entendant le pas léger de Leena s'approcher. Toute propre, les cheveux détachés et libres, portant une robe verte assortie à ses yeux, la jeune femme n'avait plus qu'un vague air de ressemblance avec la serveuse qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds à l'auberge à peine la veille.

- On y va ?

- Oui. Au QG des Exorcistes.


	2. 1er Voyage

Reiya marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. C'était une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, un peu plus gentille et patiente que la moyenne peut-être :

Grande, avec une peau blanche, des yeux sombres et brillants avec des longs cheveux bruns qui lui cascadaient dans le dos.

Mince, mais pas spécialement sportive, quoiqu'elle aimait bien l'escrime.

Étudiante en première année de médecine (enfin, elle avait été acceptée en deuxième), célibataire.

Ah oui, et un peu plus intelligente que la moyenne quand même.

Elle était à Londres pour une raison bien précise : prendre des vacances.

Cette première année et le concours qui l'avait suivi avaient été épuisants, Reiya avait vraiment besoin de vacances. Voilà pourquoi elle avait choisi l'Angleterre, d'autant plus que la jeune femme était trilingue (comptant le japonais dans son répertoire). Son frère travaillant à Londres, il l'hébergeait pour les vacances.

La tête dans les nuages, Reiya traversa la rue sans trop regarder où elle allait, emportée par son enthousiasme naturel. Un coup violent de klaxon la sortit de ses pensées.

Reiya ouvrit des yeux grands de terreurs, l'adrénaline faisant travailler son cerveau à une vitesse folle. Impossible d'éviter le véhicule, qui tentait tant bien que mal de freiner. La jeune femme aperçut son frère, Edward, le visage horrifié.

Elle se dit que c'était vraiment stupide de regarder une voiture lui froncer dessus alors que c'était les derniers instants de sa vie. Reiya se calma soudain, et ferma les yeux.

Il y eut un déclic.

Il n'y eut pas de choc, pas d'envol dans les airs, pas de douleur. Je rouvris lentement les yeux. Oui, c'est moi, Reiya et contrairement à toute idée logique, j'étais encore vivante. Je regardai autour de moi, stupéfaite. Avant de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait plus de voitures. Tout le monde avait changé, et je ne voyais que des vêtements démodés.

Tentant de ne pas paniquer, je m'asseyais sur un banc, et sortais un livre.

_Du calme, ma fille, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ou alors tu es dans le coma et tu vois des choses bizarres… Mais quand même !!_

La mode devait être celle du début du XXe siècle : longues robes, ombrelles et chapeaux pour les femmes ; costumes et haut de forme pour les hommes. J'ouvris avec circonspection mon téléphone portable. Eteint. Bon, je croyais pourtant l'avoir chargé pendant la nuit… Je tentais de l'allumer et manquais de m'étrangler en voyant la date. Le téléphone s'était ré initialisé alors que tout le reste était resté normal. En fait, il y avait un gros bogue et impossible de changer la date. Bon, je devais rester calme. Je me pinçais, sans résultat. Super… Je relevais la tête, et me figeai. Trois hommes habillés de noir venaient en marchant, et en s'engueulant pour deux d'entre eux.

- Tu t'es vu avec tes cheveux blancs, moyashi ?!

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Allen, Bakanda !

Le premier qui avait parlé se baladait avec un katana(?) dans le dos, et coiffé en queue de cheval. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui auraient pu le faire ressembler à une fille de dos, ce qui était rectifié en voyant le visage froid qu'il arborait. C'était sans doute le plus âgé.

Le deuxième était nettement plus jeune et plus petit, avec un tatouage rouge sur le visage ; étrangement, il avait des cheveux blancs.

- Arrêtez d'vous disputer les gars !

Le dernier (celui qui venait de parler et qui tenait de réconcilier les deux autres) était peut-être le plus étrange du trio. Il avait de longs cheveux rouges, retenus par un bandeau vert. Son œil droit était caché par un bandeau noir (qui me faisait légèrement penser à un pirate…), l'œil droit émeraude brillant sur son visage. Il était sans doute presque aussi âgé que le sabreur, mais… avait disons, un côté plus cool, arborant une paire de boucles d'oreilles argentées.

Après ces quelques observations, un détail me fit tiquer.

Moyashi ? J'avais déjà entendu ce mot… dans un manga, je crois. Ah oui, il faut préciser que j'ai eu une énorme période manga, englobant de ma 4e jusqu'à ma fin de première. Le crucifix blanc ressortant sur leurs vêtements fit rejaillir le lointain souvenir qui manquait à l'appel.

D. Gray Man !

J'avais commencé à le lire en Seconde, avant d'arrêter brutalement, lorsque j'avais cru à la mort de mon personnage préféré…

_Bon, Reiya, ça ne vole pas haut tout ça ! Parce que rêver de D. Gray Man, on va pas dire que c'est très glorieux ma fille !_ Je secouais la tête, et recommençais à lire. J'avais pris cette fois un récit historique de la vie de Jeanne d'Arc, m'étant toujours demandé ce qui avait bien pu arriver à cette fille au tribunal pour qu'elle finisse brûlée vive. Je me rendis soudain compte que beaucoup de personnes me regardaient avec suspicion. Je faillis leur tirer la langue, avant de me rendre compte que ce serait un peu gamin.

- T'es qui toi ?

Monsieur le sabreur venait de se planter devant moi, sourcils froncés.

- À qui ais-je l'honneur, monsieur le sabreur ?

- Je t'ai posée une question !

- Réponds d'abord à la mienne !

Eh ben quoi, ma question embêtait Monsieur le sabreur ? Je le vis serrer les poings, mais le garçon aux cheveux blancs intervint.

- Kanda, t'énerves pas ! Tu pourrais lui poser la question plus gentiment !

On me prit mon livre des mains, et je vis Cheveux rouges se poser à côté de moi, tout souriant.

- C'est quoi ça ? Un livre ? J'en ai jamais vu un comme ça !

Je soupirai, mais ne pus retenir un sourire.

- C'est un récit historique sur la vie de Jeanne d'Arc.

Il parcourait déjà le livre d'un air avide, lisant à une vitesse affolante.

- Mademoiselle, quel est votre nom ?

Je souris à Allen, contente que le groupe ne soit pas totalement désespéré en matière de politesse.

- Je m'appelle Reiya Sky. Enchantée !

- Moi, je suis Allen Walker. Lui, c'est Kanda (il désigna le sabreur), et lui c'est Lavi (le bouquiniste). Enchanté !

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_Ils me soupçonnent d'être un Akuma ?_

_Bon, la journée commence très bien la journée ma fille… Tu manques de te faire écraser par une voiture, mais tu te retrouves au XXe siècle, où tu rencontres le trio de beaux gosses de D. Gray Man. Rien de bien inquiétant…_

- Pas grand chose.

- Dis, il est super ton livre ! Tu l'as eu où ?

Je répondis sans réfléchir à la question de Lavi.

- Dans une librairie de Rennes.

- Rennes ? C'est où ?

- En France.

- Alors, t'es française ? Au fait, pourquoi tu portes ça comme vêtement ?

_Gloups !_

- Euuuuh… Parce qu'un pantalon, c'est plus pratique qu'une robe !

Je commençais à me sentit gênée. Quand est-ce que ce fichu rêve allait finir ? Je sursautai, et regardai instinctivement sur le côté. Une vieille femme venait de se changer en monstre volant, des canons braqués sur nous. Un Akuma.

Je sentis des bras m'entourer, tandis que l'air soudain brûlant soufflait sur son visage. Je roulais au sol, toujours entourée par mon sauveur. Sans comprendre trop comment, je me retrouvais à moitié allongée sur lui. Toute rouge, je me mis à genoux avant de reconnaître le bouquiniste.

- Lavi !

- Tu réagis… pas assez vite.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Je ne pus m'empêcher de porter une main à ma bouche. Une plaie s'étendait sur tout son bras. Pas besoin d'avoir la deuxième année pour comprendre qu'il fallait vite trouver un médecin compétant.

- Tu devrais… partir. Sinon… toi aussi tu vas être empoisonnée.

Du poison ? Un obus gisait non loin de là, dans les débris de ce qui avait été un mur.

- Non… NON !!

_**Même aujourd'hui, alors que j'écris ces lignes d'une main fébrile, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser cette question : Si je n'avais pas réagi à ce moment-là, que ce serait-il passé ? Lavi serait mort, et moi aussi probablement… Toujours que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a déclenché ce réflexe enfoui en moi et nié de la plupart des humains : le réflexe de sauver des vies**__._

Une lumière blanche jaillit de moi, et je ne vis plus rien pendant quelques secondes. J'entendis juste l'Akuma hurler et une exclamation étouffée de Lavi.

Lorsque je pus de nouveau le voir, le jeune Exorciste s'était redressé, tout souriant.

- Je sais pas comment, mais on dirait que je t'en doit une !

Kanda me regardait avec suspicion, ce qui fit soupire Allen.

- C'est pas un Akuma, Bakanda.

- J'ai compris, mais ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'on va devoir l'emmener au QG.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça !

- Moi ? Je vais venir où ?

Lavi lâcha un rire, avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Si tu veux, et je te le conseille, tu vas venir avec nous… Au Quartier Général des Exorcistes !

J'hésitais. Au QG des Exorcistes ? Avec ce trio ? Je me rappelais vaguement de D. Gray Man, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais emballée par l'idée de me battre dans un camp où on soupçonnait tout le monde d'être un ennemi (sans compter les Akumas).

Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Rester ici à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais ? Ce n'était pas un rêve, j'en étais sûre à présent. La blessure de Lavi sous mes doigts, la chaleur des flammes et l'horreur de l'Akuma m'en avait persuadé. Je souris à Lavi, et saisis sa main.

- C'est bon. Je vous suis.


	3. Sunrise

- Tu es nouvelle, c'est ça ?

Je rougis et baissai la tête devant le cuisiner pour le moins impressionnant.

- Oui, si l'on peut dire. Je m'appelle Reiya Sky, enchantée !

- Ah, après Allen, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu des paroles aussi polies ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, petite ?

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes, jetant un regard à la dérobée à Kanda, qui attendait derrière moi. Il avait l'air sérieusement agacé, je décidais donc de ne pas trop m'attarder dans la commande ; depuis peu, j'avais fait le lien entre la colère facile du Japonais et Mugen.

- Euuuuh…. Disons du melon en entrée, des pâtes à la bolognaise et un peu de tarte aux pommes en dessert. En petites quantités, à part pour l'entrée s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien !

En à peine quelques minutes, tout fut prêt. Laissant Kanda, je saluais Jenny et partais m'asseoir à côté de Lavi.

- Dis… Je suis pas censée aller me présenter aux chefs d'abord ?

Lavi me regarda, la bouche pleine. Il avala avant de répondre.

- T'inquiètes, ils sont déjà prévenus. Seulement, ils attendent de voir ce qu'il faut décider.

Ce qui n'était pas spécialement pour me rassurer…

- Lavi ! Allen !

Je tournais la tête vers celle (car c'était bien une fille) qui venait d'interpeller mes deux voisins de table. Elle avait l'air à peine moins âgée que moi, était très belle avec un joli visage encadré de courts cheveux noirs. Je mis rapidement un nom à son visage : Lenalee. Je déglutis en la voyant s'approcher.

- Bon-bonjour.

Elle me répondit par un grand sourire.

- Tu es Reiya Sky, n'est-ce pas ? Vous trois et Kanda, vous devez aller voir Lavi et Bookman. Ils ont des questions à vous poser.

Je sentis soudain des ondes très négatives dans mon dos. Je ne me retournais pas, devinant le regard furieux de Kanda dirigé vers moi. Je finissais d'avaler ma part de tarte, avant de me lever. Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'Allen emmenait une baguette entière avec lui.

- Tu t'appelles Reiya Sky, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, enchantée.

Je souris avec difficulté, en sentant les regards posés sur moi.

- On m'a dit que tu étais sortie de nulle part. J'aimerais en savoir plus.

Je déglutis en silence, puis décidai de me lancer après quelques secondes.

- Je suis française et je viens du 21e siècle. J'étais à Londres, en train de me promener, mais j'ai failli me faire renverser par une voiture. J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouvert, j'étais dans votre… monde.

- Le 21 siècle ?

- C'est quoi une voiture ?

Je soupirais en entendant la dernière question (venant du savant fou, j'ai nommé Komui Lee).

- Quelque chose qu'un humain normal ne peut pas éviter. Et je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, mais je me suis retrouvée 1 siècle en arrière, et quelques minutes plus tard, ces trois-là m'ont abordé… pas avec beaucoup de sympathie, on va dire.

- Tch.

On devinait bien qui avait poussé ce petit soupir de mépris habituel. Komui ne fit pas de commentaires, mais son froncement de sourcil montra bien ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude glaciale du kendôka. On toqua doucement à la porte. Je n'osais pas me retourner ; je retins un hoquet de surprise en voyant le visage de Kanda se dégivrer pour passer à une expression nettement plus humaine.

- Leena ?!

Devant le regard encourageant de Lavi, je finis tout de même par me retourner. Une belle jeune fille venait d'entrer. Autour de son beau visage pâle coulaient de très longs cheveux rouges, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches. Elle était toute fine sous une robe longue, verte émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Je crus à un ange.

Il y eut un bref éclair blanc devant moi puis ce fut le noir.

Je me réveillais contre quelque chose de chaud. Je me retins de me blottir contre ce qui me tenait délicatement. Et je fis bien. Apparemment, je m'étais évanouie et Lavi m'avait rattrapé. Et ne m'avait pas lâché depuis. Leena (enfin, je crois que c'est son nom) se réveilla elle aussi, près de Kanda, qui était assis à côté d'elle, un air inquiet un peu affiché sur le visage.

Attends, _Kanda_ et _inquiet_ dans la même phrase ?! Pas possible !

Je poussais un gémissement étouffé. Pu****, j'avais mal à la tête !!

- Tu es réveillée, Reiya ? Ça va ?

Je souris faiblement à Lavi, avant d'acquiescer. Komui toussota, nous rappelant qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce que nous quatre. Je sentis le regard pensif de Bookman peser dans mon dos. Je retins un soupir ; si nous avions été dans un manga, une goutte serait apparue sur ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me regarder comme ça ?!

- Je pense que nous devrions aller voir Hevlaska pour vous tester.

Je relevais la tête. Nous tester ? Pour savoir si nous étions des compatibles ? Le visage déterminé de Leena me fit réapparaître un visage dans mon esprit, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. J'avais déjà vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Mais où ?

Les bras translucides d'Hevlaska nous soulevèrent en douceur. C'était doux, et bien que ce ne fut pas agréable, je la laissais faire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir. Il y avait quelque chose qui brillait en bas. Non, réflexion faite, il y avait des _dizaines _de taches blanches sous Hevlaska. Je la sentis frémir, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait et elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que ?!...

- Que se passe-t-il, Hevaska ? demanda Komui, inquiet

- Les Innocences…

Je baissai les yeux. Alors, c'était ça les Innocences. Des armes divines venus d'un autre monde, capables de purifier les âmes des Akumas. Je tentais de tout voir, tant elles me fascinaient.

- … elles entrent toutes en résonance avec Leena et Reiya.

Je clignai des yeux, sans trop comprendre. De quoi ? Nous QUOI ?! Tout le monde aussi mit un temps à réagir. Je déglutis. J'étais bonne pour devenir Exorciste, c'est ça ? Tout comme Leena. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un triangle doré. Il se souleva doucement dans les airs, suivi d'une statuette bleutée. Le triangle vint vers moi, la statue vers Leena. Cela s'arrêta devant moi. Le silence était pesant, uniquement rompu par le doux bourdonnement des Innocences. Je tendis la main, comme hypnotisée par mon Innocence. Je tendis la main, et la refermais délicatement autour du triangle. Une lumière en jaillit, et je me retrouvai brusquement avec un arc doré dans ma main. Je le regardai, fascinée. Il était léger dans ma main, parfaitement équilibrée. La corde était blanche, brillant d'une faible lumière, comme celle que j'avais aperçu sur Mugen et le bras d'Allen.

- Sunrise Repent…

La rédemption… ce que tous cherchaient en ces bas monde. Une vive lumière bleue monta de là où Hevlaska tenait Leena. Je me retournais vers elle. Un pistolet blanc frappé d'une croix était apparu dans ses mains. Ses yeux émeraudes écarquillés fixaient sa nouvelle arme.

- Sunrise… Judgement…

Ébahies, nous finîmes par nous regarder dans les yeux.

Nous étions Exorcistes.

….

J'eus du mal à fermer les yeux et je me retournais sans cesse sous ma couette. Une journée dans un monde d'Akumas et d'Exorcistes, sans oublier la joyeuse famille de tarés que formaient les Noah et voilà qu'on m'annonçait tout de go : « Ouais en fait, tu peux devenir Exorciste et combattre ces espèces de monstres aux pouvoirs inhumains avec nous ! » Ouais mais non, j'avais pas spécialement d'être prise dans une guerre qui ne me concernait que très indirectement et encore moins entre Tease et Mugen. Très peu pour moi, j'ai entendu dire que c'est assez mauvais pour la santé. Autant dire que ça raccourcit considérablement ma durée de vie…

On m'avait fourni une chambre et des vêtements. Ainsi que l'uniforme qui allait avec ma fonction… Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, avant de repasser un truc infaillible dans ma mémoire : la Mélodie.

_Où est-ce que je suis ?_

_C'est un petit village… Je m'approche ; personne ne fait attention à moi. J'essaie de m'appuyer contre un mur, mais je le traverse et tombe dans une maison. D'accord, autant pour ma perspicacité et mon sens de l'équilibre… Je me mets à genoux et cligne des yeux en voyant celle qui se tiens devant moi._

_De longs cheveux blond vénitien lui cascadent sur les épaules, encadrant un superbe visage, qu'on eut crut taillé dans de la porcelaine. Ses yeux émeraudes me scrutent sans me voir, et j'observe autre chose que le visage de la femme. Elle est sans doute mince naturellement, un peu taillée comme Lenalee, mais son ventre rond démentit la chose : elle est enceinte, presque à son terme d'ailleurs. Je cligne des yeux, surprise : Un arc doré est posé dans le fond de la salle._

_Sunrise Repent…_

Alors, Reviews pliz ? Ca vous plaît ? Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera un Flash Back…


	4. Flash Back

La bataille avait été terrible. Les Akumas venaient de partout ; même un Noah avait pris part au massacre. Elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces pour tenter de _le_ rejoindre, de _l'_aider… mais Sarah s'était évanouie.

Ce qui est, soyons francs, une très mauvaise technique de survie pendant une guerre. Du genre, celle qu'on essaie qu'une fois.

Mais Sarah s'était réveillée, bel et bien vivante. Elle avait mal partout, était incapable de bouger et avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par une charrette, mais elle était vivante. La jeune femme était allongée dans un lit ; on lui avait changé ses vêtements pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce d'une chaumière et une épaisse couverture la recouvrait. Le raclement d'une chaise la fit sortir de ses pensées. Une vieille femme s'approcha de l'Exorciste et commença à s'occuper d'elle.

- Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

D'un rapide coup d'œil, Sarah inspecta de nouveau la pièce et se détendit en voyant un arc doré rangé contre un mur, près de son uniforme : Sunrise Repent.

- Vous êtes à Haven, Dame Exorciste. Je m'appelle Sophie, et je suis la guérisseuse de ce village.

- Les Akumas ?

La vieille femme secoua la tête, et commença à défaire les bandages de la jeune femme avant de lui appliquer un baume. Sarah se crispa ; la douleur était plus vive qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes tombée du ciel, Dame Exorciste, mais votre…(elle buta sur le mot) Innocence vous a entouré d'un halo lumineux et vous a protégé.

Sarah encaissa la nouvelle avec surprise : l'Innocence… l'avait protégé ?... C'était impossible ! À part pour _lui_ et les maréchaux, qui avaient dépassé le taux de synchronisation de 100% avec leur Innocence, c'était du délire !! Le cerveau de Sarah menaçait la surchauffe, et elle retint un gémissement tant elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants avait établi domicile dans son crâne et avait décidé de danser une petite java.

- Je dois repartir… Il faut que…

Sarah tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur lui coupa le souffle. Un liquide chaud remonta de sa gorge et un mince filet de sang coula de sa bouche. Aïe. Sophie la ramena fermement en arrière et l'allongea correctement avant de lui remonter la couette jusqu'au cou.

- Vous devriez éviter de bouger. C'est un miracle que vous deux soyez encore en vie, alors ne poussez pas la chance trop loin.

Sarah acquiesça, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Nous_ deux _?!

La vieille femme esquissa un sourire.

- Vous l'ignoriez, Dame Exorciste ? Vous attendez un enfant.

0o0

_J'ouvris de grands yeux en voyant la dénommée Sarah devenir soudain toute pâle et s'effondrer sur le lit. Un enfant ? Cette nouvelle est censée réjouir n'importe quelle femme, mais apparemment… le père devait être quelqu'un de sal*ud, ou un sacré énergumène… Voire les deux. Je plaignais presque la pauvre Exorciste. Voire Sunrise Repent comme Innocence de cette femme m'avait fait comprendre une chose : c'était Sunrise lui-même qui me montrait ces parcelles de passé. Mais pourquoi ? Et qui était vraiment cette Sarah ?_

0o0

Sarah rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se tourna, pleine d'espérance, vers Sophie qui avait gardé son sourire ; elle paraissait sadique d'après la jeune femme. Elle gémit, paniquée.

- Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !

- Comment comptez-vous l'appeler ? fut la seule réponse de la guérisseuse.

Sarah se pris la tête entre ses mains et tenta de se calmer. Un _enfant_ ?! Elle qui était très indépendante, même lorsqu'elle était censée faire équipe, allait devoir mettre au monde un de ces bébés braillards et fragiles ?

En plus, quand elle savait qui était le père, ça allait pas être de la tarte…. L'Exorciste soupira, et tenta de réfléchir calmement à sa situation.

Elle était blessée, mais vivante.D'après ses blessures, elle ne pourrait pas voyager avant un mois ou deux.

Et, comble du comble, elle attendait un gosse de _l'autre imbécile_.

_Que du bonheur, ma pauvre Sarah !_

Elle imaginait très bien le sourire moqueur qu'_il_ aurait d'ailleurs arboré en la voyant dans un état pareil. Mais _lui_ non plus ne ce serait sans doute pas senti bien en apprenant la nouvelle… Sophie fit avaler une décoction douce à la jeune femme blonde, et souffla la bougie avant de sortit en silence.

0o0

_Je restais seule dans le noir, à surveiller le sommeil de Sarah. Les grimaces qui s'étaient succédé sur le beau visage de la jeune femme en disaient long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Tiens, une lumière. On change de décor ?_

* * *

Sarah caressa doucement son ventre désormais bien rond et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison en sentant un coup de vent froid. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle vivait à Haven. Son golem étant totalement HS, elle n'avait pas pu contacter l'Ordre. De plus, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir débarquer _l'autre imbécile_ qui ne manquerait pas de faire des remarques sur son manque de responsabilité. Et encore une fois, ils se disputeraient, car Sarah _lui_ rappellerait que _lui_ aussi avait un manque assez flagrant de cette vertu.

La jeune femme soupira. Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse de _cet abruti _? C'était un vrai cas désespéré ce type ! Sophie sourit en voyant la jeune femme entrer et lui tendit un bol de tisane brûlant. Depuis que Sarah Winter habitait au village, elle s'était fait beaucoup d'amis, malgré son caractère aigri et ses manières de faire parfois… non, souvent brutales. Une violente contraction agita le corps de Sarah, et elle lâcha le récipient. Elle gémit, et tomba à genoux.

- Sophie… je crois qu'il s'est décidé à sortir…

0o0

_J'assistais sans trop y croire à l'accouchement de Sarah. Elle hurla moins que ce que j'avais pourtant vu un siècle plus tard, apparemment plus résistante que les femmes de mon époque. En même temps, tu as pas vraiment le choix lorsque les Akumas sont ton pain quotidien ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement sur l'identité du père, mais le hurlement du bébé me sortit de mes pensées. Je m'approchais et manquais de m'étaler en voyant le nourrisson._

_- C'est une fille ! annonça Sophie._

_Stupéfaite, je regardais l'adorable bout de chou. Deux grands yeux verts émeraudes encore ensommeillés et une petite tignasse rouge finirent de me convaincre sur l'identité de l'enfant._

_- Comment la nommerez-vous, Dame Sarah ?_

_La nouvelle maman sourit difficilement, puis lâcha le verdict._

0o0

- Leena. Leena Winter.

* * *

L'orage éclata dans la nuit. Sarah sortit de son sommeil réparateur en entendant les cris de Leena. Elle pris sa fille dans ses bras, et la berça en cherchant une chanson. L'inspiration finit par lui venir, et elle commença à chanter, tout doucement.

« Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita… (1)»

L'enfant se calma soudain, et se rendormit au bout de quelques minutes. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Sarah recoucha sa fille et enfila sa tenue d'Exorciste, avant de prendre Sunrise et de sortir dans la nuit.

Un cri lui révéla qu'elle avait vu juste. Un Akuma niveau 2 venait de prendre sa forme monstrueuse et menaçait le maire et sa famille.

- Sunrise… ACTIVATION !

Sarah tira sur la corde, et la lâcha après avoir visé soigneusement l'Akuma. Une flèche blanche sortit de nulle part, éclairant la nuit, et arracha un bras au monstre.

Malgré son état de faiblesse, Sarah restait une guerrière, presque de _son_ niveau, avec un taux de synchronisation de 96%. Le maire ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la jeune femme debout sous la pluie, arc à la main. En effet, il était venu la voir pendant l'après-midi et savait à quel point un accouchement fatiguait. Alors, que Sarah combatte, c'était carrément impensable !

- Dame Winter !

- Partez, Monsieur le maire ! hurla la jeune femme.

Elle courut pour se placer devant eux, sous le regard mauvais de l'Akuma.

- Sale petite vermine ! Comptes-tu vraiment me défier dans cet état ?!

Étrangement, Sarah sourit, et visa de nouveau le monstre.

- Je suis Sarah Winter, Exorciste de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ! J'ai juré de me venger du Comte Millénaire et de purifier les Akumas ! De plus…

En plus des visages apeurés du maire, de sa famille et des autres villageois aux fenêtres, le visage de Sophie, de Leena et de _son_ visage s'imposèrent à l'esprit de Sarah. Elle tira, et sa flèche blessa de nouveau l'Akuma.

- Je dois les protéger ! Ceux qui me sont chers !

0o0

_Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Sous la pluie, j'observais le rapide combat qui opposa l'Akuma et l'Exorciste. Le premier s'enfuit, tout le côté droit de son corps arraché. Sarah mourut le sourire aux lèvres, le virus mortel se diffusant dans ses veines. Elle murmura un nom, et ferma les yeux._

_Son corps partit en fumée, se transformant en une fine poussière d'argent._

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Le soleil me frappa en plein dans la figure, me ramenant au présent. Je me redressai et vit que Sunrise Repent luisait. Des questions pleins la tête, je me rendis soudain compte que des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur mes joues.

J'admirais Sarah Winter, et priais un instant, moi qui n'avais jamais été très croyante, pour saluer sa grandeur et souhaitant la paix de sa grande âme.

*****

**(1) il s'agit du début de la chanson du musicien, le Quatorzième. C'est traduit par : « Et soudain, le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil. »**

**Voili voilà, reviews pliz ?**


	5. Kanda Yû

Leena, Reiya et Lenalee entrèrent après avoir frappé dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Celui-ci bondit aussitôt sur sa sœur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- LENALEE ! Tu es enfin rentrée de mission !

La jeune fille le repoussa avec douceur, souriante. Les deux autres avaient une petite goutte de sueur perlant au front.

_« Il est vraiment atteint celui-là, et pas que du sister-complex... »_

Leena brandit avec fierté un objet brillant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- On a ramené une Innocence !

Komui se reprit, et, remettant ses lunettes correctement, les amena à Hevlaska. Celle-ci les accueillit chaleureusement, heureuse de voir que ses deux protégées compatibles étaient de retour.

- Elles se débrouillent vraiment bien toutes les deux !

Les intéressées rougirent, violemment pour Leena.

- Mais non, c'est juste instinctif, se justifia-t-elle

- Tirer à l'arc, c'est pas trop compliqué quand on connaît les bases, renchérit Reiya.

Malgré tout, elles étaient heureuses de se sentir utiles. Même si l'apprentie médecin avait un peu de mal à trouver des repères dans un monde... hum, hostile (elle disait « remplis de joyeux tarés qui passent leur temps à se taper dessus, pour soi-disant l'avenir de leur monde branlant », mais pas devant les Exorcistes), elle était heureuse de s'être fait de nouveaux amis.

* * *

Le lendemain, les trois amies descendirent manger ensemble, contentes de se détendre un peu en sachant qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à partir de nouveau en mission. Les finders les observaient gentiment, sans trop les dévisager, mais ne purent s'empêcher de faire des yeux ronds (voir de tenter bruyamment de ne pas avaler de travers) en voyant Leena proposer à un taciturne et glacial Japonais (nda : tout le monde voit de qui je parle : ça commence par un « K » et ça finit pas « anda »).

A la surprise générale, il accepta qu'elles s'asseyent à côté de lui, le temps qu'il finisse ses sobas (on peut pas trop le changer non plus, hein ?). C'est ce qu'elles firent avec un grand sourire (à part Reiya, qui ne supportait pas franchement les attitudes hautaines du Japonais avec elle). Elles mangèrent sans se presser, parlant beaucoup, de tout et de rien. Elles furent rejointes par un blandinet et un lapin bruyant qui s'empressèrent d'embêter le Japonais.

- Bouge de là, Bakanda.

- Salut, Yû-chan ! On drague ?

Ce dernier regarda brièvement les deux imbéciles heureux avec dédain, ayant l'air de se demander lequel des deux auraient l'honneur d'être tranché en premier par Mugen. Il finit cependant par quitter la salle avec son "Tch" habituel. Leena le suivit du regard, mais ne pipa mot. S'il ne voulait pas rester, c'était comme il voulait. Reiya leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de son amie : Dieu, qu'elle était innocente ! Un alter ego féminin d'Allen, cette fille !

Reever chopa le groupe à leur sortie de la cantine, arrêtant Leena.

- Salut tout le monde ! Leena, va mettre ta tenue et vient dans le bureau de l'Intendant. C'est pour une mission !

Elle quiescence, et après avoir salué ses amis, se dépêcha d'obéir à l'ordre.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune femme quand elle vit le visage renfrogné de Kanda émergeant du canapé du "bureau". Le Japonais tourna la tête en la voyant arriver, et évita le regard émeraude de la jeune femme, qui s'assit près de lui.

- Bien, commença Komui. Votre mission se déroulera en Belgique (il déroula une carte de derrière son dos). On signale un nombre anormal d'Akumas dans cette zone ; il y a sans doute une Innocence en jeu. Vous partez dans ¼ d'heure. Ce sera tout.

Kanda se leva et se saisit de Mugen avant de sortir, sans faire de commentaire. Leena commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi il faisait la tête.

- Dis, Leena...

Elle se tourna vers Komui, qui l'observait avec un air bizarre (style savant fou qui réfléchit à une expérience ; tout à fait le genre du Chinois).

- Tu l'as mordu ou quoi ?

La jeune fille failli tomber à la renverse.

- Pardon ?! Mais Komui-san, je lui ai rien fait, je ne voulais vraiment pas le froisser, je...

Il éclata de rire, sous le regard perplexe de la jeune femme.

- Non, justement, c'est la première fois que je le vois s'intéresser autant à quelqu'un, surtout à une fille nouvelle !

Leena sentit que ses joues se coloraient, s'assortissant à la teinte vive de ses cheveux.

- Ve-veuillez m'excuser...

Et c'est rouge comme une pivoine qu'elle sortit, accompagné du rire de plus en plus fort et sadique de l'Intendant fou.

* * *

La mission ne fut pas très compliquée. Une fois arrivés sur place, Kanda se débarrassa de la majorité des Akumas, en laissant une bonne quinzaine à sa co-équipière. Celle-ci se débrouillait pas mal, tirant avec précision dans les monstres. De plus, ses tirs gagnaient de plus en plus de puissance à chaque nouvelle activation. Le seul hic fut un Akuma Niveau 3 qui s'apprêtait à ramener l'Innocence aux Noahs. Le Japonais s'en occupa, mais réussit à se faire bien blesser. Leena (totalement paniquée, beaucoup plus que l'intéressé qui pissait le sang en s'en foutant royalement) l'amena en vitesse à l'hôpital.

* * *

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Puisque je te le dis !

Irrité, le Japonais ôta ses bandages ; comme d'habitude, il n'y avait plus aucun trace des blessures. Il tressaillit cependant lorsque Leena toucha le tatouage du bout des doigts. Elle rougit, et recula.

- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Elle déglutit, mais reporta à nouveau son regard sur la marque ; Yû représentait pour elle une sorte de fleur (un lotus qui venait d'éclore après des dizaines d'années d'attente), mais une fleur éphémère qui risquait de faner très vite, _trop_ vite si on ne s'occupait pas d'elle. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que la jeune femme se mit à briller, et qu'elle effleura derechef le torse du Japonais. Sous les yeux médusés de ce dernier, le tatouage se résorba, jusqu'à reprendre sa taille originelle. Et ce sans qu'il sente sa vie le quitter.

_**Loin, au QG dans la chambre du Japonais, les pétales de la fleur de lotus avaient repoussées, resplendissantes.**_

- C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

* * *

Le train avançait presque en silence, dans la nuit noire. Leena et Kanda ne dormaient pas, bien que le Japonais fasse semblant de somnoler. Il sentait le regard bienveillant de la jeune femme posé sur lui et sans qu'il en sache la raison, celui lui réchauffait le cœur. Notre Kanda national ouvrit cependant les yeux lorsqu'il l'entendit glisser au sol.

La foudre tonna au loin ; le temps tournait à l'orage.

Les mains sur les temps, Leena avait les yeux agrandis par la terreur. On voyait bien qu'elle se forçait à ne pas hurler. Elle se mit à trembler violemment.

- Maman... Ne pars pas !!

Elle se repliait sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce que Kanda daigne la prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt elle se calma, bien que des larmes continuent à dégouliner sur ses joues.

- Merci... Yû.

Avec un petit sourire, il la reprit.

- C'est Kanda, pour toi.


End file.
